


Teachers!

by prettyspaceprnce



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Teacher/Teacher, math nerds, math stuff, nerds, newmann - Freeform, teacher, teacher hermann, teacher newton, the AC method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyspaceprnce/pseuds/prettyspaceprnce
Summary: Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb both work as teachers in the same school! Hermann teaches AlegebraII and Newton teaches College Algebra! They have different teaching styles and VERY differing opinions on methods of problem solving such as the AC method. This might just be a drabble, but one can never tell.





	Teachers!

"Polynomial Division, Baby! It's the sexiest thing since Polynomial Multiplication!" Mr. Geiszler said to his class as he wrote a problem on the board. "You guys remember what long division is, right? Yeah, well we're just gonna do that, but again. And this time with polynomials!" He clapped his hands together. "Did any of you take Algebra II?" A couple students raised their hands. "This is just gonna be review for you guys. Are any of you taking Algebra II this year?" More hands were raised. "Well then, this should hopefully be helpful. And for those of you who aren't, haven't, are planning on taking it next year or not at all, it's learning time!"

A knock came at the door and he saw professor Gottlieb standing there, his cane rasied as he had just used it to knock. Mr. Geiszler nodded at him signifying he'd talk to him once the class ended.

"Okay so let's start off with a simple problem x cubed - x squared - 5x + 6 divided by x - 2. This one is long division so you're going to have to write it out." He turned and wrote on the white board. "Just try it without any instruction and if you think you've got it raise your hand. Newt watched over the class, sneaking glances of Hermann through the tiny window in the door every once in a while. After a few moments a couple students raised their hands. "Alrighty, what've you got?" He asked pointing to a kid up front.

"Uh, I probably did it wrong, but is it x squared + x - 3?"

"You're damn right it is! Don't doubt yourself, you're doing great! Does anyone not understand how he got that answer?" No one replied. "It's really cool that you're all super smart, but we're going to go through the steps anyway!" A couple students groaned in annoyance, but others obviously needed the extra help. He went through the division process and made sure everyone had it down before he erased the board. "So we're gonna do two more problems, one is gonna be simple like this one and the other is gonna be a little more difficult, BUT if you can do the second one, you don't have to do the homework!" He then wrote two problems on the board.

x squared + 15x + 50 divided by x + 5 and right next to it 3x to the 4th + 2x cubed - 6x squared + 2x - 3 divided by x - 5.

"So you guys can probably tell which one is more advanced, just remember not to get overwhelmed by the amount of numbers or the size. It's the same thing, just a little bit bigger. Take it step by step and I know you guys can figure it out." Once he finished talking a kid raised their hand. "Yes?"

"Is the first one x + 10?"

"Yeah, you got it bud! Awesome job. And for the second problem don't answer it out loud. Just raise your hand and I'll come and tell you whether or not you're right." He said erasing the first problem from the board. Newt walked around the class and handed out a homework sheet to anyone who did the problem incorrectly and gave a pat on the shoulder or a 'good job/well done' to anyone who did it right. "So your final answer should have been 3x cubed + 17x squared + 79x + 379 and 1982/x-5. Congratulations to those of you who got it. For the rest of you, don't feel too bad about it we've only just started and you've got a whole homework sheet to practice on." Once he finished that sentence the bell rang signifying the end of class. "You only have to do the even half for homework tonight!" He shouted as everyone left. Once all the students filed out of the room Hermann entered.

"Professor Geiszler." Hermann nodded at him.

"Hey, Hermann. Sorry I had to keep you waiting, what's up?" Newt said relaxing and moving to sit on his desk.

"I am assuming you are going to be beginning the Factoring portion of your course." Hermann said, walking himself further into the room.

"Yeah I was planning on it." Newt joked.

"Yes, well I do hope you aren't going to be teaching the AC method." He said with disdain.

"Herms-" he was interrupted.

"Professor Gottlieb." Hermann corrected.

"Gottleib, I know that the AC method isn't mathematically correct, but it always works and it makes everything so much easier." He was standing up again. "The students in my class are taking it because they don't want to have to take a math in college. Because they don't want to pursue a career that's mathematically based. I want to make their lives as easy as possible while still making sure they actually know the information."

"I understand that, but some of my Algebra II students are involved in your class as well and that method is not acceptable in this course." Hermann clarified.

"Then I'll tell them not to use it in your class." Newt stated, simply,

"They shouldn't be using it at all! You can't simply divide away bits of a problem and then multiply them back on when you see fit!"

They both got quiet as they heard whispers from the hallway and saw students gathering outside through the window.

"Well, Professor, I really am sorry to cut this short, but I've got a class this period. Maybe we could continue this discussion later."

"Yes, I believe we should." Hermann agreed.

"Over dinner, I think." Newt added smoothly, feeling a smile grow on his face.

"Yes, over dinner should be-" Hermann paused catching what was going on. He then cleared his throat and continued. "Yes, over dinner would be... wonderful." He finished with a nod.

"Great, we can talk about this more," he paused to open the door. "After class."

"Yes, I believe we should." Hermann nodded, walking out the door and back to his own classroom.


End file.
